Best Friends or More
by winxclublover1999
Summary: Bloom and Sky used to be childhood bestfriends but they got seperated, But what happens when they both end up going to the same school 10 years later. What will happen, Do they Become friends again or Not even acknowledge eachother anymore?.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Im starting this fanfiction because ive had this idea in my head for a while and now i want to share it,This is a fanfiction for Bloom and Sky,But i apolagise if you dont like the idea that bloom is with someone else im not going to reveal anything just yet,**

**For this Fanfic im not going to be updating 24/7 because i want to finish my 'Love Story' one first straight after that im going to finish the 'Blooms Return' and straight after that i'll start to finish this one **

**Introduction**

Bloom and Sky were bestfriends ever since they met which was when bloom was 1 and sky was 2,They always used to see eachother because their parents were close King Oritel And Queen Miriam Blooms parents were best friends with King Erendor And Queen Samara

The two were playing in the back garden in Eraklyon,While their parents watched them and laughed and joked about them falling in love when they were older,Bloom and Sky were only young Bloom was 6 and Sky was 7 They had been best friends for ages

They were playing around in the Garden,They were playing tag it was just the two alone,Bloom was running when she got pulled into the forest by sky she looked at him confused and a bit worried

"Bloom i have a secret,I want to show you what i discovered yesterday but promise me this is between us"Sky said

"Okay sky you can trust me Promise"Bloom said Smiling

He grabbed her hand and held it they walked and sky quickly covered blooms eyes and was behind her,She said"What are you doing sky?"

"Its a suprise we are nearly there"Sky said

he removed his hands and Bloom saw a beautiful waterful with a beautiful sky and flowers and grass every where,She smiled and said"This is Amazing sky"

"I know"Sky said

They layed on the grass looking up at the clouds and Guessing what shapes they were,

"Im bored Bloom lets play truth or dare"Sky said

"Okay you first Truth or Dare?"Bloom asked looking at sky

"Dare!"

"Hmmm...I dare you to..."She sat up and said"Kiss me"Bloom said

he looked at her shocked and shrugged and sat up to he was about to but bloom ran away,He caught her and bloom said

"Eww sky i was joking tehehehe..."Bloom said

"Oh yeah i uhh i already knew that"He said,They carried on playing when Oritel and Miriam came up to bloom and said"Bloom dear we must leave imediatley"Miriam said

"But why mammy"Bloom said

"Because say your good byes to sky,We wont be visiting for a long time"Oritel said

Bloom started crying that she wouldnt be seeing her bestfriend for 'a while',She cried into skys chest,He hugged her and they said their goodbyes,

miriam&oritel got into the ship,Oritel carried bloom in his arms seen as she refused to move she cried and cried untill her eyes were soar,she was so upset,She didnt eat or drink or do anything infact she stayed in her room and didnt speak to her parents

So did sky he reacted the same way,His parents told him that he wouldnt be seeing bloom for a long time to,His father said it was the best option for the kingdom

Sky reacted by shouting"I dont care for this kingdom if it means loosing bloom"His parents were shocked at their sons behaviour he walked straight into his room and didnt come out untill forever

A few weeks later they got back to normal and started eating and sleeping properly but they were both still upset,They saw eachother on tv and in the newspapers but thats as far as it got

**10 Years Later**

Bloom was getting ready to leave for Alfea-Red fountain school,It was a school in magix for fairys and Heros,They shared a ground alfea and red fountain used to be seperate but they thought if girls learnt self deffence as well as magic spells than it would be better for their benefit

Bloom wore a White plain simple croptop that was loosed and had no sleeves but straps,She wore a light coloured denim jacket,and A bright coloured skater skirt(It seems weird,I thought it was at first but its actually nice on the internet when you search it up)She wore converse all stars that were low top and White,she had her hair loose because the new trend was messy hair

She Grabbed her Chanel side bag that was quite small and could only fit her purse and phone in and a bit of make up

She ran down the big stair case of sparks royal castle untill she reached the end,she walked up to her parents with several guards behind her with suitcases,Bloom would be staying in the school for a while so she decided to pack nearly everything,

"Bloom dear is it necesary to take everything you own with you"Oritel said

"Yes it is father,And i didnt take everything i did leave the bed and the dresser and even my walk in closet although i wish i could take it with me"Bloom said,Thinking

"Okay sweetie have a lovely first day and Say hello to Brandon for us,Enjoy and dont get into any trouble we'll miss you dearly"Miriam said

"Okay mother thankyou and i'll come back on the holidays for a visit"Bloom said as she and several guards walked into the portal

**Pause Blooms Life**

Sky was packed he only needed 3 suitcases,Which the guards of Eraklyon were carrying he was happy to be leaving his parents always got on his nerves about this and that without saying a 'goodbye' or 'hello' or even 'traa' to his parents he left,He went into the portal his mother made

He walked through and went into alfea-Red fountain,and saw several girls hitting on him or even smirking or winking he ignored it all after all he was in a mood because of his fathers speach about becoming king

he knew girls liked him for his money and power,he was utterly sick of it and ignored them all

He walked straight up to his friends Riven,Timmy,Helia and Scott and Josh and also Steffan although he didnt really like that guy so much,The next thing that caught skys eye was A brown haired boy he had brown honey eyes and brown matching hair that was a shade lighter he had girls all over him aswell

It was Brandon Prince of Neyland,He was souronded by girls he was practically suffocating inbetween them i felt pitty for that guy but i didnt know what girls found so attractive about him

Suddenly and it wasnt just sky everyone turned to the fiery coloured portal that was in the front of everyone,They saw A beautiful red haired fairy come out she had several people behind her with suitcases,He hair was flowing from the wind,She was so fit i could tell every boy wanted to get into her pants,But you could tell she had respect,

As soon as the portal closed you could see her more clearer,She was absoultley beautiful she was a godess,We all watched as she walked forward,Everyone gasped(Aceppt sky)As they realised it was Bloom,Bloom of Sparks the most powerful realm,She was practically famous

Skys POV

I watched as i saw Brandon walk up to the red haired girl,He hugged her and they spoke for a while,I was utterly shocked when he started kissing her,I mean i get it she was absouletley perfect and obviously wouldnt be single, i got out of my thinking when Steffan said

"Wow shes so fucking hot i'd do stuff with her anyday"Steffan said

"I dout that Bloom Of Sparks would ever want to 'Do Stuff' with you"Riven said

i then realised It was Bloom,BLOOOM OH MY FUCKING DAYS...my child hood bestfriend,I walked away from the boys and went towards bloom,

Bloom was leaning against her suitcase doing something on her phone brandon was beside her,She was talking to him as well as texting,I was very nervous

"Bloom"I said,i looked into her beautiful cyan blue eyes,I could rember them when we were younger,She looked at me and said

"Umm..yes?"Bloom said

I got proper awkwarded out because she didnt rember me

"I...uh.."Before i could finish,She gasped and said"Sky is tha..t you?"I nodded and she squealed and ran towards me and jumped on me and hugged me,I laughed she was reallly light,She got off and said

"We have so much to catch up on"Bloom said

"Uhh..yeah we do"I said awkwardly

"Uhhh...leaving me out is it bloom"Brandon said in jelousy it was written all over his face,He went behind bloom and put his hand on her back and brought her into his embrace,But she was still facing me

"Oh yeah sorry guys,Sky this is brandon my boyfriend and brandon this is sky my childhood best friend"Bloom said

"Oh so when i found you upset in the woods and you told me you lost your bestfriend this was him"Brandon said

"Yes brand"Bloom said

"Uh it was nice seeing you again but its time for the assembly thing for new comers and thats all of us,We have to go to the hall down there"Sky said pointing towards the building

"Okay lets go"Bloom said

They went into the assembly

**Okay so as i said before im not going to be updating 24/7 because i have 2 other storys**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So pissed off right now ive had to re-write this fucking chapter because of my stupid fucking computer

So this is going to be short

They all sat down for assembly,It was outside in the front of the school seen as it was a sunny day

Bloom,Sky,Brandon were in the fourth row,They were chatting to themselves waiting for everyone else to take their seats,They were talking about memories and how they missed eachother and whay they did the day they had to be seperated

Behind The 3 was a group of girls,The one behind Bloom was stella Who had blonde hair,Musa who had dark blue hair,It was almost black,Tecna who had purple hair,and Layla who had dark brown hair,with lighter streaks in it

They all loved bloom,They loved her singing,They loved her bravery and most of all they loved her figure and looks,Her cyan blue eyes and Flowing red hair,They were so jelouse of her

Infact any girl in the whole school would want to be bloom

They watched Bloom from behind,She was letting out giggles as Brandon tickled her sides and Kissed her on the neck,Brandon was one of the hottest so was sky they were the most hottest boys in school

Bloom had Every single boy wrapped around her finger they all loved her,Even if she didnt know them

Bloom dropped her phone by accident,It slid over to underneath stellas seat,Bloom turned around to see stella and said"Can you pass my phone i think it went under you chair"

"i...uh..i.i...uhh"Stella couldnt speak

"I dont think she speaks english"Brandon said

"Oh..."Bloom said

"Well can one of you because i kind of need my phone so..."Bloom said

"Here you go Bloom"Musa said passing bloom the phone

"Thankyou"Bloom said taking her phone,That was your fault brandon"

"Yeah whatever bloom"Brandon said

The assembly started when mrs Faragonda spoke she announced she wouldnt be able to stay for the first day niether would saladin,So they decided to let everyone have a party tonight for the 'welcome' for the new students(A.K.A Everyone)

"Our own Miss Bloom Of Sparks will be orginising,Can we have Bloom up here"Saladin said

Everyone watched shocked as Bloom walked up to the stage,She began saying"Thankyou Everybody im so happy to be a student here...I"She began but realised Saladin and Mrs Faragonda had gone to Cloud tower through the portal

"Fuck this Shit...Joking anyway This party is going to be amazing and if youve never got drunk,Then tonight You most fucking definatley are"Bloom said as she smiled and walked off the stage

Everyone got out their seats and walked over to their friends,Bloom walked up to Brandon and Sky and saw them becoming friends

They all turned to a massive whiteboard that had the names of which rooms your in,Bloom said"Guys come on im want to see where im staying"

They followed behind bloom"Im in 51B"Bloom asked trying to pronounce her name right

"Im in 50B with Sky"Brandon said,suprised he looked at bloom and then at sky

"Brand were neigbours yay"Bloom said hugging brandon

he laughed and so did sky,She looked even cuter than before,

"Sky"riven called from behind standing 3 feet away with the other boys,Sky walked over to riven and the boys and said

"What"

"Why the fuck are you with Brandon prince charming gayboy of Neyland"Riven said

"Its probably because bloom of sparks is with him"Steffan said

"No its because,Im friends with brandon and bloom,It turns out that me and bloom used to be friends when we were younger and we used to spend everyday with eachother"Sky said

"Wow your lucky as,But how did you not know who bloom was when she walked through the portal"Mason added

"Because shes changed alot ,But her hair and eyes are the same,shes so fit now,it makes me.."Before sky could finish,Helia interrupted" Want her...Dude every boy in this school wants her,Shes a fricken Half model thats a powerful fairy of fire and is soon to be Queen of the biggest realm in the entire world"

Sky nodded in agreement,he wished he could have bloom to his self atleast she was neighbours with him which made sure of the fact she'd be over all the time,Sky was determind to make good friends with brandon he wanted bloom,Infact he thought he had fallen for her,Every other boy just wanted to fool around with her but he geninuenly wanted her

Her eyes,Her hair her everything,He had fallen in love at the first glance

Sky snapped out of his gaze and left to his room,He started shoving his clothes into his wardrobe and a few other belongings,He then set up a tv infront of his and brandons beds so they could sleep and play Xbox and Ps3(Games)He grabbed a can and layed on his bed and played a 'Need for Speed' A racing game,That was worldwide

He saw brandon was still unpacking

1 Hour later

Bloom was done with her unpacking she redecorated her room put everything in its place and left to 50B,She knocked the door,and Brandon answered he hugged her straight away,she laughed at his suprise hug

He was wearing Mens skinny jeans and was topless you could see his boxers,He held her hand and pulled her into the bedroom where sky was laying in a tshirt and skinny jeans,He was playing his Ps3

Bloom sat on brandons bed,Watching skys game,Brandon sat beside her and pulled her up to his lap and kissed her,She stoped and said"No brand"

"please"

"No"

Brandon hugged closer and put his lips next to her ear and kissed her behind her ear leading to her neck,she laughed and let him,She liked it

Bloom pushed brandon off and said"No"He laughed at her fake seriousness and said"Im going in the shower,You know you have an option to come with me"Brandon winked and smirked,She laughed and said"You wish"He then went in the shower

bloom sat next to sky on his bed,She looked at him and said"Youve changed so much"

"Me?Are you serious"

"What you have"Bloom said

"I havent you have,I heard you became a model and I didnt even reconise you it was your eyes and hair that i reconised"Sky said

"You rembered my eyes?"Bloom said

"Yeah thats how i realised you were bloom"Sky said

"Wow your ethier gay or straight and a really good boyfriend"Bloom said"Can i aske you something"Bloom added

"Go on"Sky said,pausing the game and looking at her"Well rember the day we were seperated,We had to leave eachother and Forget about eachother"

"Yes"Sky said trembling at the thought of loosing bloom it broke his heart

"Why were we seperated,I mean it must be serious because my parents never told me why"Sky said

"Well,I guess i could tell you here goes,When we were kids rember,That syco girl that had Blonde hair her name was diaspro rember well she had a huge crush on me.."Sky got interrupted by bloom "Oh yeah she chased you around the park,It was so funny you asked me for help,So we pretend dated and to prove it she told you to kiss me infront of her,and we had to"Bloom said,Laughing at the memories

Sky stopped laughing and carried on"Well she was Princess of Isis the third biggest realm after yours and mine,She hated the fact that we were dating so she cried to her parents they decided to send a note to both our parents saying that they would start a war with either one of our realms,So we had to seperate for a while then we lost contact ,i guess"

"It was a shame when we seperated i didnt eat much for a few weeks i ignored my parents and never made up with them,i used to sneak off into the woods and relax away from the royalty,One day i was in the woods and i heard someone moving around,I got into my enchantix and prepared for attack,It was Brandon who surrenedered mockingly and thats when me and brand met"Bloom said taking a few breaths

They laughed and chatted for a while,Untill brandon came out the shower,He saw the way bloom was looking at sky and the way he was looking at her,He got jelous and Decided to break their flirting session

"Hey bloom"Brandon said

Bloom and sky looked up to see brandon in a towel around his waist,His Chest was wet and so was his hair,He brushed his soaking wet bangs to a side and Walked up to bloom and gave her a hug,She got wet aswell and she screamed

"Brand im going to kill you"

"Ok"

"Let me go now"

"Ok"

"I hate you so much,Im soaking wet"

"Ok"

"Stop saying ok"

"Ok"

"Brandon"She said finally getting out of his grip"I hate you never speak to me"Bloom said. It was 6.00pm and the party started at 7.00pm so bloom left the room to get ready,Brandon and sky only needed 2 mins to get ready so they were Lazying around

Bloom wore casual makeup,And she had eachside of her bangs clipped to the back of her hair,She curled it at the bottom just casual curls ,She wore a Dark blue dress that was a heart shapped neckline,It was a Royal blue with navy Blue patterns on it,It was covered with patterns it was Short,She wore Silver Silver peep toe heels,

she was done getting ready and there was five minutes Before the party,she knocked Brandons dorm room and Sky opened it his eyes were wide at the beauty infront of him,he was Practically drulling,She laughed and Walked past him

And Saw brandon sitting on the bed watching tv,He saw bloom and stood up immediatley,She laughed and went closer and said

"Your not saying anything so i guess i dont look nice,So i'll just go change"Bloom said sarcastically,She turned but before she did,She was pulled into a hug by brandon he whispered"You look beautiful,Infact it makes me want you even more"he chuckled while saying this

"Brand Stop,Hurry lets go"Bloom said dragging him to the door,Both brandon and Sky were ready To leave

She saw sky just standing there,She grabbed his hand with her free arm and dragged the both boys out the door,She locked it for them since they were to busy staring at her,Everyone was amazed at the sight they saw bloom looked stunning

She went onto the stage of the front of the school were the party would be held,There were several tables,With snacks but most were filled with alchohol

They all watched as the stunning red head came onto stage and made a speech about new year new start and other stuff she ended the speach with "Party on guys,Dont be afraid to get drunk"

They all laughed at her wildness,She came off stage to be hitted on by several drunk idiots

She laughed at them all,And walked past them ,She grabbed 2 shots and downed them at the Tables,She saw a guy join her,She smiled at him,It was sky,She requested 4 more shots two for her and two for him

Bloom downed them two straight,It was just the fact that no one knew her secret,No one not even brandon,She hated the secret,She wanted it to go away,The horror of it made her horribly upset,The fact she couldnt share it with anyone was horrible,It happened two days before she started Alfea-Red Fountain

She was downing shots trying to get the thoughts out of her head,She looked worried,She saw sky look at her with worrie in his eyes

"Bloom is Everything Okay?"Sky said,Putting his hand on her cheek

Blooms eyes started watering,She started crying and ran off she ran into her room and was in such a rush she left the entrance door open,She ran into the bathroom and Locked the door and Cryed and cryed she was upset with this secret she wasnt normal,She couldnt wait To forget about it,It haunted her the thoughts,She was absoultley disgusted in herself

She was sat on the floor,Hugging her knees and crying in her knees,She hadnt told anyone about this secret how was she going to explain to sky,She heard him call her several times,There was no replie

She heard him say"Bloom open the door or im going to break it down"The next thing bloom knew was Sky was breaking the door,Down with one push he Broke the lock and entered,he looked around to see bloom on sitting down and crying her heart out

He picked her up and she imediatley hugged sky she cried into his chest,He hugged her back and said"Bloom whats wrong"he was worried she just broke down

People must've thought bloom was happy,Had an amazing life,Had everything perfect looks,Perfect career and perfect Everthing else,They thought that smile on her face was real,Well they guessed wrong she hated it all she hated being a princess,It was hell having to follow rule after,She had a boyfriend who wanted to sleep with her and then let her go,She had strictest parents, and she had the worst fear ever,She hated it all she was sick of it all

She carried on crying into skys shirt,Sky didnt mind at all he just wanted to comfort his bestfriend

"Bloom get some sleep"Sky said,He led her into the bedroom

"Get changed first,I'll be back in 10 minutes to see if your okay"Sky said leaving so she could get changed

Ohhh what happens between sky and bloom?Whats the secret?

Want to find out well Follow this story for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blooms POV

I sat there after getting changed into my Pyjamas,I wore a Vest with Shorts,that had white pokka dots on them,They were Black,I sat there waiting for sky he probably will ask me whats going on i mean who wouldnt one moment im happy at a party getting drunk and having fun then the next im on my knees crying so much that i dont know what to do

I heard a knock i didnt say anything,But the Person let their self in

It was Sky The Guy i was Secretly in love with,it may sound crazy but..but he..i dont know i guess it was Love at First sight,hes not going to want me after this,Brandon will hate me its all my fault why did it happen to me why me?

"Are you Okay?"Sky said as he saw me Looking at the Ground i probably looked a mess

"Im sorry for ruining your night"I said

"Its fine,Bloom what happened"Sky asked

"i...uh...i"I struggled to Explain i mean who wouldnt which kind of freak even has a secret like this

"Bloom its okay if you dont want to tell me just yet,I can ask you again later if you want"Sky said stroking my cheek,Hes so cute i abspuletley love him

Sky handed me a Box of Tissues and a Box of Chocolates and a Dvd or Two

"I heard a fun fact that Chocolate and Chick flicks cheer up girls when their Upset"Sky said,Shrugging

"Haha"I said laughing i stopped and said"Your so funny"Playfully hiting him in the arm,He tensed for some reason

After me and Sky got comftable watching movies,I was Behisde Sky on the Bed our Heads were against the head board and his arm was around my shoulder and i layed my head on his chest,so we basically were doing what a couple do when watching movies accept we arent a couple unfortuantley

Skys POV

I cannot belive this,I must be the luckiest Guy ever right now,Shes smells amazing and she still looks like a true beauty without make up,not what i expected at all,at first i thought she was a perfect little Goody Two shoes princess that Is a spoilt brat, and gets what ever she wants but shes the complete opposite shes perfect

I wish i could stay but shes with brandon and the movies over soon

"Okay Bloom,I better get going and let you get some sleep"I said,Getting up

"Sky"She said looking at me with those beautiful Cyan blue eyes,They seemed sad,She had on her puppy dog eyes on

"Puppy dog eyes wont work with me,What is it you want"Sky said

"Can you stay Tonight"Bloom said,Looking at Me with hopeful eyes

"O..kay"Sky said nervously inside he was Bursting he really needed to celebrate right now

"Let me get My pyjamas"Sky said

"No"Bloom said"Brandon will suspect something"Bloom said

"Okay but what am i supposed to sleep with"Sky said

"in your Boxers"Bloom said,she seemed causual about it but sky was Blushing like Crazy,But Bloom didnt notice she was busy dusting her bed for all the chocolate wrappers

Sky undressed,well accept his Boxers

Bloom was already in bed,and Sky joined her

Bloom was on her phone,She showed sky some funny photos they had a laugh,then sky looked at Bloom she was laughing

"You seem happy now"Sky said smiling at looking at Bloom,he looked at her eyes and then her lips and then her eyes again

"and its all thanks to you"Bloom said

"So what was the cause of the problem then"Sky said

"Im not ready to tell"Bloom said she was upset and hugged sky,who was on his side facing her

"Okay"Sky said,She went back to her phone and then Sky looked at her like he wanted to kiss her,Bloom looked up and Smirked and said"Why are you looking at me like that"

"Like what?"Sky asked pretending to not Know what she was saying,She smiled

"Like...like you want to K.."Before she could finish he interupted and said

"Kiss you"Sky said,Bloom nodded and Sky said"Because i want to"Bloom looked at him and then his Lips and leaned in to kiss him,Just a peck but it turned into more

Sky Put his Arms around her waist pulling her closer and Her hands went behind his neck,Hugging him,They kissed Alot.

But then that lead to more and more they got to Fifth Base(Which is Sex!)

The next morning Bloom woke up and So did Sky with all the fuss

Bloom realised someone was behind her,She realised that her naked Body was against someone elses,her head was hurting like crazy she was hungover and she gasped when she realised she wasnt laying next to Brandon but a blonde guy..Was it Sky

Bloom leaned over to see who it was she couldnt tell so she leaned over more but she stil couldnt see she leaned closer and then accidently fell ontop of the person

"Huh?"Sky grunted. He felt something not heavy but light land on him he opened his eyes to see Bloom lying ontop of him she was trying to get up but was struggling,as soon as she saw Sky was looking at her she blushed and turned her face and got off him

After a minute or two of awkwardness Bloom finally spoke

"Okay so what happened last night?"She said turning to face Sky who looked Sexy as ever in her eyes

"Well rember the party last night,We all went and i found you crying by the bar you were drinking like crazy you broke down into tears and said that you hate the this and stormed off into your room i followed you and you were in the bathroom crying so i helped you and then i brought you movies,chocolates and tissues and we watched the movies together and after that you asked me to stay over and one thing led to another then we were in the same bed Naked."Sky finished after taking a very long breath

" that..okay so now what"Bloom said

"What do you mean now what?"Sky asked a little confused

"Like your supposibly engaged and ive just cheated on my boyfriend and apparently you know what haunts my dreams every night!"Bloom said stressing out

"Well we cou.."Sky started

Knock...Knock

"SHIT"Bloom mumbled she quickly got up and put on her robe

"Sky quick stay in my closet"Bloom said

"Ohh god i feel like im in one of those movies where the guy comes in to find his girlfriend cheating on him and then"Sky got interrupted by Bloom

"Shut up"Bloom said as she pushed Sky in the closet and shut it opened the door and went inside

"Hey babe"Brandon said as he kissed Bloom on the cheek and walked into her room"So how was last night for you"Bloom said feeling guilty

Brandon sat down on Blooms sofa and picked up Bloom along with him,They both were on the sofa watching Tv when Brandon noticed Bloom only in a robe

"Why are you naked babe"Brandon asked with a skeptical brow "Did you have some guy over here last night?"Brandon asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Hahaha Brand your so funny"Bloom said fake laughing she looked away and rolled her eyes she didnt realise Brandon was this arrogant sometimes man did she want to punch him in the face thats when she realised she'd rather have Sky sitting here with her

_"Damn Sky why have you got to be so perfect i hate you but i love you to urggh "_Bloom thought

"Brandon i need to have a shower and get changed because we have classes so i ne.."Bloom didnt finish because her arrogant boyfriend interrupted

"And you want me to join you in your shower of course i will"Brandon said since the day of Blooms 15th birthday all he wanted was to see Bloom naked now was his chance at the age of 16 girls were vunerable

"No brand you know thats not what i meant stop doing this"Bloom said getting up off the sofa.

"js i was only joking Bloom"Brandon said,He leaned in to kiss Bloom but she stopped him"Stop it Brandon just leave will you"Bloom said very angry emotionaly pissed off

"Alright fine i will. I'll come back when you become less grumpier(If thats even a word lul)"Brandon said walking out the room

"Why was she acting like that whats her problem i was only teasing her but then again i did wish she would let me join her in the shower"Brandon said to his self

Bloom closed the door and pushed her hair back that was falling from her face she really needed to have a stress free bath but right now she had a person in her closet to deal with and a cover up story.

"Sky you can come out now"Bloom said opening the closet door to find Sky asleep"Err Sky get off my clothes!"Bloom said pulling him up

"Huh yeah okay"Sky said half awake

"So whats the plan now?"Bloom asked Sky

"I dont mind but for now i need a bath and a drink(Alcohol)To chill out"Sky said

"Okay ..."Bloom said looking at him weirdly

"Why are you looking at me like im a crazy person"Sky asked Bloom

"Well...why are you acting so casual about this i mean what if we get court what happens then,We get all over the public news we get known as cheaters and we have to face our parents and most of all we have more Exs to deal with"Bloom said worried even thinking about it

"I dont care about that if i did i wouldve made a plan up easily because first of all i enjoyed last night and i wouldnt mind doing it again(He winked)and second of all we could easily deal with this in seconds"Sky said casually taking a sip of his drink

"And how do you propose we do that clever prince boy"Bloom said

"The first option is - Say last night you came home early because you felt sick and i could say i had a quick fling and the Second option is - we both tell eachother that we enjoyed last night and we quickly plan to break up our previous relationship and a week later make our realtionship public i mean our parents would be more than happy to see me dating the princess of Sparks and i wouldnt mind it ethier"Sky said looking Bloom up and down with a smirk

"Okay what do yo..u...Wait we have class in an hour we can talk about this later"Bloom said quickly shoving Sky out

She went into the shower and came out 20 minutes later looking spotless

Bloom changed into a 'Floral Bralet' top that was white with exotic coloured flowers on it,She wore dark denim jeans that finished below her ass. So they were acceptable but still made the boys go crazy,Bloom also wore 'Vans old school Trainers that were Floral also she had a pair of 'Michael kors' Sunglasses(That are expensive) and she wore a few bracelets and an expensive watch

Blooms hair was let down she didnt care for her hair styles unless it was an event other times she would just have it tied high up or left out straigtened or sometimes a few formal curls at the bottom

Bloom walked out of her room to be noticed by nearly everyone in the corridor. Bloom was walking when she heard someone call her name

"BLOOM"Sky called. Bloom imediatley turned around and looked at Sky who was walking fast to catch up to her

"Oh hey Sky"Bloom said,She blushed but it wasnt noticeable enough. The fact Sky ran just to catch up to her was cute

"So what class have you got next"Sky asked

"Potions class with Proffesor Avalon what about you?"Bloom asked Sky

"Ive got Dragon training"Sky said

"But i'll see you in Defence class rember"Bloom said smiling and saying hi to s few people she knew

They passed Steffan who was practically drueling at Blooms hips swaying side to side while she walked

"What are you staring at idiot."Bloom mumbled but a bit louder than she expected

"Who?"Sky asked when he saw Steffan he wanted to punch him but he kept his boundries

"This guy"Bloom said pointing at Steffan they walked away from him

"Okay heres your class Bloom i'll see you next lesson"Sky said kissing Bloom on the cheek she was about to punch him for kissing her but he dodged the punch and smirked and moved away so she couldnt reach

Bloom rolled her eyes and went into class

She sat down next to a particular Blonde

"Okay welcome to your potions class everyone as you all can see your all sitting in Twos and the person your sitting next to is going to be your Potions partner for the rest of the semster,I'll give you this 10 minutes to get to know a little about eachother"Avalon said before turning to the chalk board and writing down things

"Hi my names Stella and im princess of Solaria"Stella said in a chirpy voice,Stellas black thick Glasses were down to nearly the tip of her nose and she had Blonde hair with honey brown eyes. She was a nerd type of girl but not to nerdy she was into fashion but not the real kind Bloom was into

"Hi im Bloom"Bloom replied back glumly

"Oh okay i get it"Stella said sounding upset. Bloom looked up from her phone and looked at Stella and said "Get what?"

"That you dont want to be friends"Stella said

"Of course i do its just im really stressed i have this huge problem and i cant solve what to do its a huge situation"Bloom said

"Well what is it?"Stella asked

Bloom looked Stella up and down and said"Well you seem like the type of girl that can keep a secret,Promise you wont tell anybody"Bloom said

"Promise cross my heart and hope to do"Stella said

"Ok well i have a boyfriend called Brandon who is very arrogant and selfish and sex addicted sometimes i swear anyway at the party last night i got upset and ran into my room my guy bestfriend came after me and helped he spent the night at my Dorm and one thing led to another and we..."Bloom said struggling to finish

"YOU HAD SEX"Stella shouted everyone looked at her

"Excuse me no inapropriate words please"Avalon said

"Sorry sir"Stella said "wow so you cheated on your boyfriend"Stella finished

"Not just that"Bloom said

"Oh my god what else"Stella said

"Well i really like my guy bestfriend and i think he likes me to but i cant be sure of it and what happens with me and Brandon its just so complicated"Bloom said thinking

After their lesson Bloom and Stella had gotten closer and they both found out they were in the same Defence classes at eachother

Stella offered to help Bloom through her love triangle. Bloom agreed they became good friends after that

...

Okay thats it for today,i really enjoyed writing that i think i might take a break writing Our future together and carry on with this i like the flirting bits and the love scenes between Bloom &Sky its so romantic and cute

Lol Sappy me

Thanks for the reviews and Ideas 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Updating today because i have time and i got a few nice reviews. Review and tell me if you want a bit of BrandonXStella

Bloom was walking down to her defence classes with Stella,They were gossiping about hot boys in the school

Bloom even winked at one he turned Red as soon as she did and they laughed

The girls got changed into their uniform a White vest that had the school symbol on it,And a pair of shorts

Blooms shorts were black and white -Mostly black- and Stellas were red and white. All girls had to have their hair in a pony tail,But Bloom couldnt find a barble to tie her hair with so she just left

The girls walked into the gym and stood next to the boys that were already there they were all listening to the safety and this and that no one really listened although Stella did

The teachers name was he was a very handsome and fit man,His gaze wandered every where to see if everyone had the right clothes on he then noticed Blooms hair out i mean why wouldnt he it was Red she was looking at the floor looking bored as ever she wasnt paying attention

Everyone looked at Bloom,when she looked up she saw everyone looking at her

"What?"Bloom asked confused

"Ive had to repeat this question several times Miss"Mr Kivell said

"Once"Bloom said guessing and shrugging she couldnt care less for this handsome but petty teacher

"this is the final time im repeating this,Why isnt your hair tied like every other girls is?"He asked looking very pissed off but hot

"Wow"Bloom said looking flushed

"Wow what"the teacher said

"Nothing...uhh sir"Bloom said

"Tell me right this instant"The teacher said

"Fine...You look very hot"Bloom said everyone burst into laughter

"Excuse me...You know what just go get a barble from anywhere"The teacher said. Bloom laughed and walked out the first of 3 doors

"Its not that door"The teacher shouted she shrugged and carryed on walking

15 Mins later

Bloom came back with her hair tied in a ponytail

"Why are you fifteen minutes late"The teacher said

"You told me to go get a barble so i did whats your f****** problem"Bloom said walking off

"Where do you think your going,You got a detention turn up or i'll complain to the headmistress now go join that group over there"The teacher said

"What your going to complain to my grandmother Good luck"Bloom said walking off leaving the teacher utterly confused

"Hey"Sky said he was in the group that Mr Kivell asigned. So was Stella,Toby,Ryan and Joshua and also Mitzi

"Hi"Bloom said "Whats with that teacher pi*s take or what?"Bloom said sitting on the bench that was against the wall she slouched down with her legs apart making you notice her shoes(Not the wrong way)

"His an ass he gave me detention for being slouchy"Sky said

"You have detention today?"Bloom asked looking at him,He was glancing at her chest "Excuse me eyes up here"

"Theres no point ive seen you naked before"Sky said smirking

"Shh will you"Bloom said

"Hey Bloom"Brandon said sitting next to his girl friend,He kissed her on the cheek and sat behside her

"Hi"Bloom said glumly,Brandon was about to walk back to his group

"Brandon we need to talk"Bloom said

"Okay"Brandon said sitting back down

"No not now later on in private at Lunch"Bloom said

"But you have detention"Sky said interupting

"Oh yeah actually never mind"Bloom said as she realised today was not a good day to break up with Brandon because she had a new song to record after classes

"Ive actually got something after lessons"Bloom said

"Yeah me to i have Football"Brandon said he looked over to Sky "Are you going football today"Brandon asked Sky

"No i...Uh have something that came up"Sky said

"Like what"Brandon asked

"Thats a bit cheeky"Bloom said looking at Brandon. He bent down and whispered in her ear"I am cheeky"He got back up and Winked and pulled her up so she was standing up aswell and kissed managed to kiss back,she heared Sky grunt and then pulled away

"What are you doing baby"Brandon asked confused

"We cant because we..Uh were in the...i mean were in class"Bloom said managing to find an excuse

"Alright fine but later alright"He said pecking her on the lips and walking away

"Okay come on its your turn who do you want to verse"Sky said handing Bloom a sword

"Anyone you pick"Bloom replied with

"Alright i'll pick the weakest for you because im nice"Sky said

"Pfffft."Bloom made the noise to symbolise the fact that she could win against anyone he picked

"Scott"Sky said "Verse Bloom"Sky said

"Hahah are you serious i wouldnt want to crush and batter such a pretty girl"Scott said

"Hahaha yeah right who ever you are"Bloom said picking up her sword she flipped it in the air and it landed into her hands so now she was holding it properly she smirked while everyone stared in shock did Bloom just do that trick with her sword

"Ready or not Prince boy"Bloom said to Scott while winking at him,Scott gulped and sweat appeared on his forehead

Bloom and Scott stood in the middle of the Arena and started battling Bloom obviously won she was absoultley amazing when she defeated him in 2 minutes she walked back flipping the sword in the air it landed in the sword holder

Eveyone gasped,No one knew how good Bloom was accept Brandon

"If you lot of weaklins will excuse me i have a music video to make. Come one Sky"Bloom said

"Uhh...Okay"Sky said with Riven stood behind him

"Good luck bruv stay alive"Riven said putting a hand on Skys shoulders,He shrugged and walked off

"Sooo"Sky said

"Soo what"Bloom said

"How did you...uh know all that then you beat the 6th best student at our school"Sky said

"I learnt it on Sparks i was busy as a little girl,I had all sorts of classes like dancing,singing,defence,fitness and loads more its unreal"Bloom said,She smirked knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask

"So whos the first best at our school because they are getting knocked down to number 2"Bloom said smriking

"Oh really is he"Sky said

"Yep"Bloom said

"Well we'll see then wont we"Sky said going infront of Bloom,He looked at her eyes and then her lips

They had gotten into the back of the school,and were Practically making out

"So how about we go back to your bedroom"Sky said smirking to his dismay Bloom replied with"Urgg i hate you so much but quick hurry before someone sees us"Bloom said

They reached the door of Blooms dorm they were about to go in when Brandon tapped Bloom on the shoulder

"Bloom what are you doing?"Brandon asked

"Wha...(Her eyes widened)oh you know me and my bestie just hanging out"Bloom said

"Okay mind if i join"Brandon said going into Blooms room without even a reply

"Of course not"Bloom said she rolled her eyes when he made his way in

"I hate this guy"Sky mumbled to Bloom and only Bloom

"So what were you guys planning to do"Brandon said

"Well we were planning on going for pizza and ice-cream"Sky said trying to make up a cover story but Blooms eyes widened what would her boyfriend think if she was going for a meal with a boy alone

"And we invited Stella just now"Bloom said

"When di..."Sky started but stopped when Bloom kicked his leg

"Dont you rember you idiot we invited Stella the girl in our group"Bloom said smiling a very fake smile

"oh yeah i rember"Sky said rubbing his leg where he had been kicked it was red man did trainers hurt

Bloom quickly text stella:

_Hey stella_

_I need a huge favour me and sky nearly got court making out so we made up a cover story saying were going out with our friend and that friend is you please be ready by 4 pm thank you your the best_

_Bloomx_

The end of this chapter im sorry its short my fav shows on right now i cant miss it bye xxx

Review for more


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hii guys gunna take one of my reviewers ideas about getting Stella and Brandon together

"Bloom i dont know if im up for this i mean yes Brandons hot and yes i would love to go on a secret date with him but.."Stella started she sat on the bed hugging her heart shaped pillow

"But what stell please we all know your practically in love with Brandon and you want him so bad so were going to make him want you and then cheat on me and then me and Brand will break up and you two will get together and me and Sky will get together and we'll all be happy"Bloom said looking through Stellas closet

"You have nothing nice in your closet!"Bloom said looking through her closet"Noo...no...no...ew what is this even...Oh my god this is perfect"Bloom said looking at the Bright yellow dress with Black lace patterns on it "Oh my god its fate and i have the perfect shoes for you..What shoe size are you"Bloom asked

"Size 5"Stella answered abit frightened

"Too bad cause tonight your wearing a pair of size 4 heels and i will do anything to get your men size feet in there"Bloom said

"Umm..Okay"Stella said

"Okay i'll be back in 45 minutes take a bath or shower and then we'll start getting you dressed"Bloom said walking out and into the boys room

Boys room

"Change of plan guys were going tp a fancy resturant as a 4 and you guys need to wear fancy clothes"Bloom said looking from Sky to Brandon

"Okay babe we will"Brandon said while playing the X-Box with Sky they were playing a gun game or something

Bloom signed and walked infront of the Tv and turned if off

"What was that for i was winning"Sky said

"Come i couldve beaten the dumbass if you didnt turn the TV off "Brandon said

"who are you calling a dumbass"Sky said

"Enough guys..Go and do whatever you want but first listen theres been a change of plan were going to a posh restaurant so dress like it in an hour and a half be ready by then"Bloom said walking out into her room

First Bloom took a shower,and then done her makeup with consisted of foundation,false lashes,neutral eyeshadow,lipstick,and pencil eyebrows

Then she decided she would wear a red dress that was short it went up to her knees a little above the top part was a heart shaped neckline but with straps and the dress had a waist belt that was silver sequins,Bloom wore platform heels that were a red colour and she had a diamonte purse

Bloom looked in the mirror and puffed up her hair,it was let down with two clips ethier side of her head she clipped it back and the rest was left loose with formal curls,

"And im done"Bloom said to herself. There was a knock on the door so she went to answer it, she opened the door and it was..

Sky "Wow"He said absouletley shocked at how amazing she looked

"Haha come in"Bloom said as she locked the door behind him

"Have i told you,you look absoultley beautiful"Sky said knowing Bloom had already sensed that he liked the way she was dressed

"Yes you have and you look amazing as well"Bloom said,Sky was wearing suit trousers and a plain white button up shirt,He looked amazing

They looked the perfect couple

Sky came closer to Bloom and put his hands around her waist bringing her closer

"No come on Sky not now Please im begging you do not ruin my lipstick"Bloom said pulling her head back

"But i cant help it,I mean look at you how could i resist"Sky said innocently when in his mind he wasnt thinking so 'innocently'

"What time is it"Bloom asked trying to change the subject

"5 why?"Sky asked

"Shit i have to go,But i can only go if you let go of me"Bloom said giggling. Sky smirked

"So what is the plan again?"Sky asked

"Okay so first of all were going to make Brandon think Stella is flawless im going to give her a one night make-over and then hes going to want her and while were at dinner your going to get a fake phonecall off your parents and mine saying that they need us at Eraklyon,because we both know my parents are at Eraklyon"Bloom said

"Ok"Sky said

"And then were going to tell Stella and Brandon to stay at the restaurant because it costs and theres no refunds and then Stellas going to use the techniques of flirting i taught her and try and be seductive and then get Brandon in bed and im going to walk in on them"Bloom said

"Oh okay...you know its weird i never thought a girl would ever want her boyfriend to cheat on her"Sky said

"Hey im doing this for you and i dont want the paparazzi coming after us and shaming our kingdoms"Bloom said "Okay i'll see you later i have to get stella ready"Bloom said kissing Sky on the cheek "Oh and wipe that lipstick off before you leave by love you"Bloom said grabbing her purse and run-walking out

In Stellas room

"Im so nervous how am i suppose to go on a secret date with one of the hottest boys ever"Stella thought she was sat on her bed with a towel around her body and one on her hair

"Okay dont fear im here"Bloom said walking in and taking off her jacket and placing her purse on the small table

"Wow you look amazing"Stella said

"Why thank you"Bloom said "Anhd now its your turn,I decided to get you a dress to borrow and make up and basically your borrowing everything off me"Bloom said

"Ohh okay"Stella said

"Okay so first of all Blow dry your hair and i'll get started on the make-up were going to need loads"Bloom said

Stellas make up was simple yet beautiful Stellas false lashes were bigger than blooms but they looked the same because Stella had Smaller real life lashes than Bloom,Stellas make up was a pink shade of lipstick, alot of Foundation,Lots of blusher and shaving her tash(Girls small moustache)

"Okay makeups done now hair and then clothes"Bloom said "Im going to Straighten it all"Bloom said

"How come your so good at doing makeup when you barelly wear any"Stella said

"I was born with alot of talents"Bloom said while straightening Stellas hair

"Yeah like modeling, Singing, Being crazy hot, having an amazing body, being poular, being confident and .."Stella was interrupted by Bloom

"Yeah i get the picture"Bloom said

"Your so lucky you have an amazing life"Stella said

"My lifes not all that perfect,Turn around so i can straighten the other side"Bloom said

5 minutes later

"Okay now dress time"Bloom said handing Stella a yellow one shoulder dress that used to be hers its was as beautiful as the one Bloom was wearing

"Really are you sure what if i spill something"Stella said not to sure

"I dont care i have number one dry cleaners now come one quick we have 15 minutes left"Bloom said packing up the makeup

"Okay"Stella said she went into the bathroom and took off her towel and slide the dress on,1 minute later she came out

"Its a bit tight"Stella said

"Oh yeah i forgot were not the same size but we'll have to force the zip up"Bloom said using all her will power to get the zip up the dress"Okay that was hard work but now its time for your heels we have 7 minutes left hurry"Bloom said giving the heels to stella. Bloom quickly grabbed her perfume bottle and sprayed loads on stella and her self

"Okay we are officialy done,Grab your purse and lets make our way down to the boys rooms"Bloom said getting her purse and phone she left her jacket because she was feeling warm

"Oh no wait actually your boobs look to small for the dress so go stuff your bra with tissue quick"Bloom said handing a tissue box to stella

Stella went into the bathroom and then came out with no difference at all

"Right lets go quick we have 2 minutes"Bloom said

"Ohh okay"Stella said she was very nervous

The next chapter will be the date,Reviews pls


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, And i apolagise for the very late updates ive been busy this week and i did update our future together but i forgot to post it on the stories so yeah im so stupid basically

"Okay im getting more and more nervous" Stella said as she was walking down the hallway leading to the boys room, They were having jaw dropped stares off boys and even some girls "And why the hell are people staring do i have something on my face or..." Stella started

"No its because we look amazing now hurry up your pace" Bloom said. They finally reached, Bloom reached to knock "Okay Stell breath in and out" Bloom said

Brandon opened the door, He saw heaven infront of him his angel of a girlfriend looked so beautiful her beauty was un handable

"Wow" Brandon said

"Thank you and Brand, This is Stella my friend that will be joining us doesnt she look great" Bloom said trying to take Brandons eyes off her and on to Stella "Hello...Brandon you still there...Bloom to Brandon" Bloom said

"Huh?...Oh yeah" Brandon said he pulled Bloom closer after shaking his head and was about to kiss her when...

"Okay everyone ready to leave" Sky said walking in

"Yessss" Bloom said

"Lets go the cars are ready" Sky said

They all left Brandon grabbed Blooms hand and walked with her whispering things in her ear, She found it cute but would much rather Sky being the one doing it

Sky on the other hand was bored he was watching the girl he was in love with and Brandon being all sappy and cute, He was not a guy with patients and he also got very jelouse easily, And i mean very easily

"So guys how was lessons?" Stella said after seeing how Sky was reacting to Brandons flirting with Bloom

"Good accept defence class you all know what happened, I officially hate that teacher but i have to admit he was well hot" Bloom said to Stella not realising Brandon and Sky were right there sitting next to her "I...Uh.. i mean hes a hothead..haha" Bloom said looking away blushing

"Yeah he is a hothead" Stella said trying to make Blooms embarrasment go down

"So where are we going then?" Brandon asked

"_French Delaay_" Bloom simply said

"Wow how did we get a reservation so quickly they have a huge list and their always busy" Brandon said "And not to mention expensive"

"What do you expect when youve got Bloom of Sparks right next to you" Bloom said sarcastically. Brandon leaned down and kissed her and Bloom being his 'girlfriend' obviously had to kiss back

Sky was getting jelouse -er by the second he couldnt take it he saw Bloom was pushing back but Brandon obviously didnt want to. After what seemed like forever

"Alright guys thats enough snogging" Sky said, Bloom and Brandon stopped kissing and looked at him

"Why should we stop, especially when were enjoying it so much" Brandon said

"i kinda got to be honest its gross, so i agree with Sky please stop" Stella said jelousy building up in her, She had a huge crush on Brandon since the age of about forever and has been in love with him in fact

"Yeah Brand lets stop grossing people out" Bloom said

"Theres no need because it looks like weve arrived" Brandon said looking out the tinted windows of the BMW, He opened the door and stepped out the others followed behind, Their driver parked and they entered

"Reservations" The person asked

"Yes, The names under Blooms of Sparks" Bloom said

"Oh Welcome your majesty" The person said leading the gang in

They sat at a centre table at a four person table Brandon next to Bloom and Sky opposite Bloom and Stella opposite Brandon

"Are you ready to order" The waiter asked

"I'll have a Small steamed lobster please" Stella said

"I'll have a smoked samon please" Bloom said looking through the menu's

"Steak please" Sky said

"Chicken Tetrazzini Please" Brandon said handing the waiter their menu's back

"Okay thank you for you orders and if you have any special requests please call a waiter over" The waiter said walking into the kitchen

"So Stella what realm are you from?" Bloom asked

"Oh..im from Solaria" Stella said

"Oh so your crowned princess to Solaria" Bloom said

"Uhh... Not exactly..well yes but not anymore because my father re-married and now ive got an annoying step sister who is a goth and annoying and...Im rambling arent i" Stella said

"No not at all if anything your making this less awkward" Bloom said

"This place is expensive isnt it Bloom..."Sky said but he realised Brandon would think why he was only speaking to his girlfriend "And Stella" Sky added

"Yeah and you get no refunds here so we may aswell eat as much as we can so this £1500 doesnt go to waste" Bloom said

"Yepp" Stella said

"Wow thats alot for one night" Brandon said

"Yeah..its.."Bloom started when Skys phone rang

"Hello" Sky answered "WHAT?...Okay we'll be there" Sky said as he hung up

"Whats wrong?..What happened" Bloom asked, With Brandon thinking the exact same thing

"Bloom, we have to get to Eraklyon our parents have caused a ciaos again" Sky said

"Ughhhh not again" Bloom practically shouted

"Okay so we'll all leave for Eraklyon" Brandon said

"But what about this reservation we cant let it go to waste" Stella butted in purposly

"Oh yeah" Sky said

"How about me and Sky leave and you to stay and enjoy, Bye Brand" Bloom said as she kissed his cheek and went off with Sky, For the rest of the night Stella and Brandon had dinner together. Stella was texting Bloom the whole time about everything they did and said even if it was 'I took a bite of my food' Bloom wanted to know

Bloom and Sky

"I wonder if their having fun or its like really dull" Bloom said

"Dont worry i bet their having fun" Sky said

"Sorry for being so glum i just really want this to work between them two, i dont want Brandon ending up on his own that'll just be harsh on him" Bloom said

"You care for everyone i swear theres no stopping you" Sky said

"yeah thats just me" Bloom said sarcastically as she turned around and Kissed Sky

Brandon and Stella

"Soo...How was your day?" Stella asked trying to make a conversation happen

"Fine i guess" Brandon said shrugging and continuing to eat

"Well arent you going to ask me how was mine" Stella asked

"Yeah how was yours" Brandon said "Are you done i want to leave"

"i...uh" Stella decided to give up theres no way this mission would succeed "Yes lets go" Stella said a little upset

Bloom recieved a text off Stella

"Sorry Bloom but i cant do it Brandon doesnt make any effort at all" Stella text

"Nooo plss Stell" Bloom text back

"Oh my god Sky the mission failed, Stella says that Brandon didnt make an effort and was in a rush to get out" Bloom said upset

"Dont worry Babe, we'll find a way. I know Brandon and i know that he wants sex and hes desperate any day now" Sky said

"How do you know?" Bloom said

"Its a guy thing" Sky said

"O...Okay" Bloom said as she weirdly looked at Sky and then snuggled closer to him

"I love you" Sky whispered in her ear, He started kissing her neck to her jaw and then cheek and finally reached her lips making her let out small giggles

Sorry if this is boring and short but yano i was in a rush


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So very sorry for the latest ever update ever. Please forgive me i didnt even realise i still had this story up.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

Bloom woke up with the sun shinning in her eyes from the side of the window. Bloom looked next to her was Sky asleep , the two were naked. Bloom blushed slightly rembering last night, She was upset so Sky decided to cheer her up with a make-out session but that then turned into a hot passionate meaningful night.

"Sky" Bloom said shaking him slightly to wake him up. Sky opened his eyes and looked up to see Bloom looking down at him and trying to wake him up.

Sky decided to tickle Bloom, She laughed untill her stomach was in pain but to stop it she had a master plan, while she got the chance she quickly grabbed Skys hand and placed it on top of her breast, making him gasp.

Sky was wide eyed but then Bloom jumped up and out of the bed.

"And ladys and gentlemen thats how you escape a tickling maniac" She said as she bowed, He chuckled and chased after her.

"Sky" Bloom said but she kept quiet and watched what Sky was doing, he picked her up and went into the bathroom and started running the water.

"Bath time" He said smirking. Sky placed Bloom in the tub before joining her.

"I should go see Brandon, see what happened between him and Stella. I mean did he find her attractive or..?" Bloom asked Sky.

"I dont know, i couldnt tell what he was thinking but one thing was for sure is that he was pissed." Sky said.

"Ahhh sometimes he can be a moron" Bloom said as she thought how Brandon could've blew the date with Stella?. How was it possible for the two of them not ending up in bed, It just didnt make sense. Bloom would now have to find a new person to go on a double date with. She had to hurry because Brandon was getting very suspicious. Bloom herself was getting impatient because she wanted to announce that her and Sky were in a relationship to her parents, They would be the happiest people ever and also Skys parents.

"I cant wait till i can tell people that your mine." Sky said as he kissed Blooms cheek.

"I love you" She said while smiling her beautiful yet cute smile that melted peoples faces. The smile made everyone love her.

"I love you to" Sky said.

After their bath, Sky was sent into a portal to the back of the school, so it looked like he was coming back from Eraklyon.

Bloom decided to pay Brandon a visit, She went out of her room after locking it. She appeared infront of Brandon & Skys dorm. Opening the door she found no one in the living room. Which was unusual because Brandon was normally on the X-box or the PS4 playing games and eating snacks with his feet up.

She decided to go to his bedroom, She opened the door only to be shocked and heart broken. Bloom didnt know why but this burnt her heart. Her heart was in pain and aching. She should be happy so why was this hurting her so much.

She felt her eyes get warm and they started to sting, Bloom rubbed her eyes and then realised she had been crying.

Brandon started shuffling around in his bed with the brunnette next to him, They were both in bed naked. Laying on top of eachother like they were very very busy last night.

He slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms, before yawning. Brandon looked over to the brunnette next to him and rolled his eyes. yet another girl he had cheated on Bloom with. He then realised the brunnette was awake and looking at him with wide-eyes.

"Oh my god, I lost my virginity. What have i done, Im a slut" The brunnette said while cover her self with the covers.

Brandon looked up and at the door after realising that it was open but then he noticed a tear stained face. He rubbed his eyes and realised it was... BLOOM.

"Bloom" Brandon gasped and so did the girl.

Bloom was just to hurt to even have the 'break up' talk with him, so she stormed off and out of his room into the corridors getting 'i hope your okay' looks off people, She walked past them all and into the forest. She headed deep into the forest and to the centre of the forest was tree. The tree was huge and dead it looked like it had been attacked millions of times.

It had been, Everytime Bloom was pissed off or angry. She would come to the forest and focus all of it on the tree making stratches and dents in it.

This first started when Brandon wouldnt back off about the whole 'sleeping together' so she walked far into the forest and started attacking trees until she reached a huge gigantic tree that she hit and attacked, Of course the tree wouldve been dead by now with all the attacks but Bloom casted a spell on it.

"AHH" She screamed after half and hour or so she used her magic and fixed her make-up and a had a change of clothes she was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that she folded at the bottom, a white lace patterened crop top that showed her belly button but nothing above from her belly button.

She straightened her hair and let it flow down, It was straightened yet in a tousled mess, It went down to her waist and was layered making it look amazing.

Bloom wore a pair of Nike SB Trainers for girls, They were boyish yet girly as well.

She walked out of the forest and back into Alfea- Red fountain and through the corridors passing everyone who was checking her out, Most girls scowled in jelousy but the boys just stared to much to notice their girlfriends scowl.

Bloom was infront of her dorm room door, She was looking for the keys in her bag, she digged through the bottom but couldnt find them, and then it hit her she had left them in her stupid ex's dorm.

She knocked the door, Sky opened it and one look at Bloom and he leaned his arm against the wall and looked her up and down with a delicious grin.

"Come in" Sky said, He hadnt yet heard of the cheating and the break up. Bloom walked in and saw Brandon sitting on his bed deep in thought, She rolled her eyes at him and looked around for her keys. Sky looked at the two completley ignoring eachother and even glaring at some points.

"Whats happened" Sky asked.

"Nothing" Brandon said in a rush, Bloom looked at him and laughed.

"Nothing.. aahaha okay if you call your so called boyfriend cheating on you since you first went out nothing then its just nothing.. Nothing at fucking all." Bloom said.

"Dude from the beginning you were cheating on her" Sky said looking disapointed at Brandon.

"Dude fuck off is it, Its none of your bussiness" Brandon said as he looked at Sky and then back at Bloom.

"It has got something to do with him, Because my bussiness is his. Oh and bye the way Brandon have you met my boyfriend" Bloom said as she walked up to Sky and kissed him with a full force of sexual tension.

"Bloom get off him" Brandon shouted at Bloom.

She smirked and dragged Sky into the corridor and shouted "Meet my new boyfriend" Everyone heard and congratulated the couple. Wondering what happened to her previous boyfriend.. Brandon.

"Bloom stop this stupidness" Brandon said, Bloom looked at him and then dragged the two boys back into their dorm.

"Brand you know what i actually felt bad about going behind your back and cheating on you once or twice but now i feel great infact i wish i let you find out on your own that i was cheating on you and the only reason i accepted your request as your girlfriend was because i knew if i said no then it would ruin our friendship" Bloom started.

"But now i wish i said no i would be much happier not meeting you and i dont even know why i cried over you, Your pathetic" Bloom spat at Brandon making him frown.

"Who the hell did you cheat on me with?" Brandon asked sounding like he was a murderer.

"Its none of your bussiness" Bloom said as she grabbed Skys hand and walked out the room and into hers, As soon as she got into her room she sat there emotionless.

"Bloom if you want to cry, scream or break something, I'll be right here next to you" Sky said supporting his girlfriend, Bloom broke down into tears.

"Sky, i dont even know why im crying i hate him" Bloom said.

"it is because you were both in a relationship for ages now and all that time you were committed to him and you gave it your all, but he just dumped that to a side and started sleeping with girls." Sky said with Bloom on his lap, He cuddled her up to his chest.

Okay so i might write an epilogue, Bloom and Sky are finally together.


End file.
